


Needy Little Thing

by Combatboots



Series: Heda's Ass (The Clexa Anal Collection) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Smut, LITERALLY, Smut, THE BEST, Vaginal Fingering, anal fingering after, anal strap-on riding, bath time clexa, boob pillows, bubble beards!, clarke is a good, combat told me to really hype the baff, consent is the loml, don't turn back friends, first time anal strap-on, going from the bubbles to that was a ride, gotta git gud, it's really soft and gay and safe again, lube everywhere, lube is my bit on the side, manual anal dildo, more presents, so good such bubble, that comes first, this got so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatboots/pseuds/Combatboots
Summary: Lexa has been out in the woods all day teaching the novitiates how to hunt. When she gets home, she's in need of some relaxation and love. Clarke has that and so much more planned for Lexa. A bath. A new toy. A whole night of fun ahead of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Bath and Booty Works 
> 
> So sorry that this got epic in length. A smutathon if you will. Enjoy, tell us if you came!  
> Authored by 'COMBAT BAFF STUFF' and 'BOOTS BUTT STUFF'

Clarke has spent the whole evening preparing for Lexa’s return from the forest, where the Commander has spent the day teaching the novitiates how to hunt. Very much a woman with a plan, Clarke has filled Lexa’s porcelain, claw foot tub with steaming water. To the water she has added copious amounts of bubble bath and lavender and mint oils. The scent of the concoction hangs heavy in the air, carried on the vapour rising from the tub. The ensuite bathroom she has filled with as many candles as Clarke thought safe, and then a few more for good measure. The dancing flames cast a soft, romantic glow across the room. Now, with the first part to her evening of surprises set, all that’s left to do is get in the tub and wait. 

Clarke unties her blue silk robe, the only thing she's wearing. She lets it drop carelessly to the floor and she steps out of the puddle of fabric into the warm embrace of the bath water, the heat making her skin prickle a little. Clarke settles into the tub, sinking down until the water is at her collar. She lets out a satisfied sigh. Though her day has been far from strenuous, still the hot, scented water feels amazing and she can feel every muscle relax. She figures she has earned the few moments of relaxation for the effort she has put into making tonight something special.

Clarke shuts her eyes and stews, hoping that Lexa won’t be much longer. She’s in luck and Clarke smiles widely as she catches the sound of the door back in the bedroom open and then close. Despite the warmth of the surrounding water, Clarke shivers, excited that Lexa is finally home.

Lexa frowns at finding the bedroom empty, wondering where Clarke has gone. “Clarke?”, she calls out, hoping that Clarke is around somewhere. She's had a long and strenuous day in the forest, and Lexa could really go for some tender, loving care right about now.

“In the bathtub, babe,” comes Clarke’s distant reply. 

Lexa grins, now certain that she is likely to get her wish. She very nearly barrels right into the bathroom, but she stops herself when she looks down and catches sight of her mud covered boots and pants. It wouldn't do at all to track the dirt and viscera of the day’s hunt through her pristine bedroom.

“I’ll be right there, niron,” Lexa calls back, and her solution to her predicament is to kick off her boots and strip away her clothes right beside the door, before bundling them all together to deposit straight into the wash basket on her way past it. She finds herself hurrying, keen to join Clarke in the tub, mind already set to imagining Clarke naked and all lathered up. Lexa rounds the bed and makes her way into the adjoining bathroom without further delay.

Clarke’s eyes flutter open at the sound of Lexa's arrival into the bathroom. Her breath catches at the sight of Lexa, naked from head to toe, minus a black smear of warpaint over her eyes. Clarke admires Lexa’s body, ogling shamelessly. She starts at delicate ankles, raking her eyes up over toned calves, muscular thighs, neat brown curls. Her gaze lingers on Lexa's stomach, eyes tracing the definition of every muscle. Her focus shifts up, past the scar on Lexa’s abdomen, to settle on those pert, perky breasts. It's at this point that Clarke's mouth really begins to water and she hurries to finish her appraisal of her lover, glancing past gorgeous collarbones and strong shoulders, over that chiseled jaw line. At last, hungry blue eyes scan past Lexa’s regal nose, to meet bright eyes shining amongst Lexa’s warpaint, the forest green even more hypnotizing when set off by the black of the charcoal around them. A naked Lexa is always breathtaking, but a naked Lexa in warpaint is exceedingly sexy. 

Clarke bites her lower lip seductively, not trying to hide her admiration of Lexa’s body in any shape or form. “How was the hunt babe? And, not that I’m complaining, but why are you naked?”

Lexa laughs, bright and melodious, “The hunt was very successful, but also very messy. I didn’t want to get mud on the floor.” Lexa spies Clarke’s robe on the floor, “At least one of us understands the concept of having a wash basket,” Lexa teases, “although, I will admit, this is quite the bath you’ve got set up.”

“I wanted you to come home and relax, babe,” comes Clarke’s reply, “Now, since you’re already undressed, get in here.”

Lexa grins at Clarke’s enthusiasm and steps into the bath, settling in between Clarke’s legs, her back against Clarke’s front. The hot water does wonders for her sore muscles after a day of hunting in the woods and Lexa hums in satisfaction as she settles in. Lexa feels Clarke’s hands wrap around her waist and she sinks into Clarke’s embrace, delighting in being held and taken care of.

Clarke’s lips find Lexa’s neck and she peppers chaste kisses along it, humming into Lexa’s skin. She sucks against Lexa’s pulse point, making Lexa gasp, and then Lexa is eagerly craning her head to the side so that their lips meet. The position isn't exactly the best for kissing, however.

After a few seconds of trying to find a good angle of attack, Lexa decides to try something else. She slides out of Clarke's arms and shifts to face her niron, straddling her, so she can capture Clarke’s lips in a fuller, more heady kiss, glad to be home, glad to taste her lover. Clarke hums contentedly as she boops Lexa’s nose and pulls away, fingers tangled in Lexa’s hair, scratching her scalp ever so gently. Lexa, not letting Clarke off that easily, leans back in to kiss to Clarke again. This kiss is slow, Lexa snaking her tongue out to meet Clarke’s, nibbling Clarke’s pursed top lip and pulling a low moan from Clarke. Lexa breaks the kiss and places a quick peck to Clarke’s beauty spot before leaning her forehead against Clarke’s, looking into her eyes. “Hei niron,” she sighs, slightly out breath from their kisses.

“Hi Lex, I’m glad you’re home,” Clarke replies, smiling wide. 

Lexa beams back. “Even if I do this?” she asks, her profound happiness making her playful, and she sits back on her heels in the water before scooping a handful of soap bubbles from the surface. There's the plenty of them to work with. The collected bubbles she applies to her chin, expertly crafting herself a foamy white beard, “Clarke, does this beard make me look wise?” she asks with wide, expectant eyes.

Clarke snorts, unable to contain her laughter. “Lex, you look ridiculous, not wise.”

Lexa huffs and gathers up more bubbles. With the gracefulness and speed that comes with years of warrior training, she gives Clarke a matching bubble beard before Clarke can even process what’s happening. “I don’t know, I think it suites you, Clarke. You look quite refined,” comes Lexa’s giggled reply. “How about some matching eyebrows?”

Clarke’s eyes narrow and she flashes Lexa a devious look. Clarke has decided to play dirty, so to speak, and she cups her hands, splashing Lexa in the face with the bathwater. The bubble beard is washed away, and Clarke quickly swipes off her own.

Lexa sputters as the water runs down her face, speechless and, a testament to how safe she feels right now, caught off guard. Clarke lets out a full on belly laugh at how Lexa’s warpaint has run from the water, streaky and far from intimidating. Lexa faux pouts at Clarke’s laughing, and Clarke can’t help but grab Lexa by the cheeks and kiss the pout away, running her hands along Lexa’s sides, tickling as she goes. 

“Clarke!” Lexa squeals, “Tickling isn’t fair! We had a truce!”

Clarke keeps up her torment however, and says “No more beards and I’ll stop tickling you, deal?”

Lexa fights through the giggles and manages to huff out “Deal,” in between breaths, grabbing Clarke’s hands as they stop their torturous, traitorous tickling. 

“Lex, I need my hands for the next part,” Clarke says, trying to reach for the wash cloth floating in the water, but unable to grab it because Lexa’s holding her hands.

“How do I know you won’t tickle me again? I don’t think you can be trusted right now, niron,” Lexa replies, her mirth showing under her attempt at seriousness. Her grip on Clarke's wayward hands remains firm.

“Fine, if you want to wash your own hair, and other body parts, then have at it babe. I was going to do it for you, but if you won’t let me use my hands I guess you’re on your own,” Clarke snarks back.

“Well, if you put it that way,” Lexa says, letting go of Clarke’s hands, “but no tickling.”

Clarke laughs as she grabs the wash cloth, “No tickling babe, I promise. Now, dunk.”

Lexa smirks, “Oh, am I not wet enough for you?”

“Keep it up Lex, and this is as wet as you’ll be all night,” Clarke sasses back. 

Grinning like an idiot, Lexa ducks under the water, wetting her hair like Clarke asked. When she surfaces her warpaint is in worse shape than before, and Clarke tugs her closer, wash cloth in hand, “We need to get you waterproof warpaint, Lex, you look like a raccoon.”

Lexa just frowns in silence as Clarke cleans her face. This is not the first time Clarke has called her a raccoon, but to be quite honest, Lexa doesn’t see the resemblance. Once Lexa’s face is clean, Clarke places a little kiss to Lexa’s nose and indicates, wordlessly, that Lexa should spin and sit in her her lap once again.

While Lexa is getting settled on her lap, Clarke reaches behind her to the small table, laden with candles, shampoo, conditioner, a wide toothed comb, and a bar of lavender soap. Avoiding the flickering candles, Clarke grabs the soap and lathers up the wash cloth. Starting at Lexa’s shoulders, Clarke cleans her love, ridding Lexa of the grime of the day.

Lexa melts into Clarke’s touch, firm but gentle, as much a massage as a washing. Clarke lovingly cleans graceful, toned arms, delicate long fingers, and a regal, long neck. Clarke forgoes the wash cloth for Lexa’s torso, using her soapy fingers on the rippled skin of Lexa’s abs and her palms on her perky breasts. Clarke runs her fingers over the dark curls in between Lexa’s legs, careful to clean, but not to get soap anywhere soap shouldn’t be. She massages soap over muscular thighs and surprisingly knobby knees. Lexa brings her knees up to her chest so Clarke can get to her calves and feet, knowing that Clarke can’t reach them from her current position. 

With Lexa’s body clean, Clarke reaches back to the table for the shampoo, pouring a generous amount of the stuff into her hand, working it into Lexa’s voluminous, wet locks. Clarke uses her fingertips to rub Lexa’s scalp, scratching as she goes, knowing that Lexa is weak for head rubs. Lexa purrs at the sensation, letting her eyes close and sagging against her love.

Clarke chuckles as she makes sure the shampoo gets all of Lexa’s hair, and that Lexa’s hair is clean, before she murmurs, “Time to rinse babe, lay back.”

Lexa is eager to obey, and scoots down in the bath so she can lay on her back, head in the water, feet hanging over the edge of the tub thanks to her long, lanky frame. Clarke can’t help but notice that this position exposes Lexa’s tits, and she watches in wonder as Lexa’s nipples pucker in the cool air of the room, two inviting, dusky peaks sticking out from the water.

Lexa looks up into Clarke’s pretty blue eyes and smiles, “You take such good care of me niron. Thank you,” she says, voice a little louder thanks to being underwater.

Clarke blushes as she works the shampoo out of Lexa’s hair with her fingers, “Someone’s gotta do it Lex, you’re just lucky its me.”

Lexa nods sagely, head bobbing in the water like an apple, “I am. Clarke, kiss me.”

Clarke leans forward to kiss those irresistibly pouty lips. It’s all the more exciting with Lexa upside down. Clarke loves it because she can more easily catch Lexa’s top lip in her teeth, giving it a gentle bite and sucking it into her mouth. Clarke gives Lexa one last peck before pulling away, “Sit up babe, let me condition you, or your hair will be unmanageable.”

Lexa sits, settling back in Clarke’s lap. Clarke makes a grab for the conditioner this time, pouring out twice as much of the stuff in comparison to the shampoo, and she works it into Lexa’s hair, leaving no strand untouched. Clarke reaches to the table one more time, grabbing the comb, knowing that if she doesn’t comb out Lexa’s hair now it will be impossible to do later. Especially given Clarke's other plans for their night in.

Ever so gently, Clarke works out the knots and tangles in Lexa’s hair, smoothing the conditioner throughout, going over it three times to make sure it’s as tangle free as she can get it. Lexa sighs with pleasure and content at Clarke’s delicate ministrations, shivering at Clarke’s tender touch. 

“Rinse babe,” Clarke husks, pulling back on Lexa’s shoulders so Lexa is flat on her back again, floating in the tub. Clarke massages the conditioner out of Lexa’s hair with nimble fingers, careful not to cause any unnecessary tugging. 

Lexa sits up again, although she does not settle back on Clarke’s lap this time, but spins and slides to the opposite end of the tub. “Trade places with me Clarke, it’s your turn.”

Clarke moves through the water, stopping to kiss Lexa on her journey to the other side of the tub, and settles herself in Lexa’s lap, just as Lexa had settled herself in Clarke’s before.

Though she is happy enough to let Lexa hold her a while, Clarke remembers how this bath was supposed to be about getting Lexa to relax, and so she takes both of Lexa's hands in her own and turns her head until she can see Lexa's wonderful, regal profile.

“You don't have to wash me,” Clarke says, “I haven't been out in the woods running after animals all day.”

Lexa raises an eyebrow, “I want to take care of you, like you have me,” she says, secretly quite desperate to get to enjoy Clarke's body in the process of scrubbing her.

“Then just hold me like this until we start to prune,” Clarke says, “I wanted this to be your evening. I want you to not have to worry about a thing.”

Lexa hums, suddenly quite suspicious. Clarke wouldn't usually pass up the opportunity to let Lexa wash her. Lexa is after all, an expert with her hands. Still, if bath snuggles are all Clarke wants right now, then Lexa is set on making them the best ones she can. She loops her arms tightly around Clarke's frame and rests her chin on Clarke's shoulder, her face turning in towards Clarke's neck and enjoying the scent of the bath oils on Clarke's soft, pale skin.

“You smell good enough to eat, niron,” Lexa whispers, letting her breath tickle against Clarke's neck with every word.

Clarke trembles in Lexa's hold and presses herself more firmly against Lexa's front. Clarke grins when she feels Lexa's pebbled nipples brushing against her back. The sensation sets a fire in Clarke's tummy, a fire that quickly catches and spreads through her body, igniting every nerve before settling as the first, delicious throbs between her legs. Clarke swallows hard. She tries to fight the ache off a while, to really enjoy being held by Lexa so closely. But then Lexa, no longer content to merely nuzzle Clarke's neck, begins to press hot sweet kisses to the sensitive skin and the fractured remains of Clarke's self-control float away like the bubbles in the tub.

“Lexa,” Clarke husks out, fighting to get her words out when her brain is much more focused on the feeling of soft lips at the place where her neck meets her shoulder, “there was, well there's sort of a reason for this whole surprise bath thing,” Clarke manages.

Lexa lifts her mouth away from Clarke's damp skin and lets out a laugh. “Always an ulterior motive,” she teases lovingly, “Are you going to tell me, or am I to be kept in suspense?”

“I'm not going to tell you, I want to show you,” Clarke announces and she swats Lexa's hands off her tummy so that she has room to stand up.

Lexa doesn't try to hide the whine of disappointment as Clarke steps out of the tub. Without the extra body heat, Lexa is suddenly aware of how tepid the water has got, but it is not yet cool enough to dissuade her from settling deeper into the bath now that she isn't being used as a perch. Lexa sighs and takes some comfort in the wonderful view afforded by Clarke's abandoning her in the tub. Clarke is all creamy, dripping wet hips and thighs as she moves across the bathroom to a cabinet. Lexa tears her eyes away from Clarke's adorable little ass to try and see what Clarke is up to. It is then that she notices the unfamiliar wooden box on the cabinet top and it is this mystery box that Clarke grabs before turning and returning to the side of the tub.

“For you,” Clarke says, “Well, for us really.”

“You got me a present?” Lexa asks brightly, voice high with excitement. She takes the offered box from Clarke and peers at the simple wooden design, her hands leaving water on the little treasure chest. “What is it?” Lexa asks, knowing that doing so when she could just go ahead and open the box that second would annoy Clarke.

Clarke rolls her eyes, almost snaps at Lexa to just open the thing and see, but then she reconsiders this as an opportunity to build up some suspense. “You remember that sketch I made you do a couple of weeks ago?” she asks.

Lexa's mouth falls open at the prompt. She can remember the drawing quite well indeed, for it wasn't what one normally expected to be asked to draw. “Clarke? You haven't?” she lets out and then, without waiting for an answer either way, Lexa cracks open the wooden box and reveals its contents. Lexa gasps.

Nestled in the box and wrapped in some plush purple velvet, rare material that must have been quite the find for whomever scavenged the material and traded it on, is a shiny, new glass dildo. The clear glass isn’t eye-wateringly lengthy, maybe a couple of inches longer than Lexa’s middle finger, and it’s conical in shape, starting small at the perfectly smooth and rounded tip, before flaring gradually to its thick end. Past the end of the length, the glass tapers in again before flaring once more in a wide circular base. It looks exactly like the picture Lexa drew at Clarke’s request. The sketch of Lexa’s imagined perfect toy for getting her ass fucked, now real and in her hands, thanks to the very woman whom Lexa hopes will be more than happy to help her try it out. 

“Clarke--” Lexa starts, croaking out her niron’s name but managing little else.

“Do you like it, Lex?” Clarke husks out, “I had it made just for you. I can’t wait to see it slide into your tight ass, can’t wait for you to show me how to fuck you with it. I’m going to make you feel so good babe,“ Clarke says, plucking the box from Lexa’s hands and leaning in to kiss her soundly on the lips, a promise of more to come. 

Clarke pulls away and rights herself with the most beautiful smile upon her face, and Lexa can only watch, speechless and doe eyed, from the tub. She at least manages to snap her mouth closed and she swallows hard.

“I’m going to get everything ready in the bedroom, ok? I already washed our new toy,” Clarke says, still grinning at Lexa’s apparent loss of the faculty of speech, “You get yourself sorted. Take as long as you need, babe.”

Clarke spins and saunters out of the bathroom, swaying her hips as she goes, knowing that Lexa will be watching. Once clear of the room and out of Lexa’s sight, however, Clarke skips to the toy drawer, smug smile on her face, proud of rendering Lexa speechless, and extremely keen to make Lexa feel good. Digging through the bottom drawer of the dresser, Clarke finds the harness. She steps into the leather and sets to work adjusting the straps so it sits tight and low on her hips, ready to attach the new toy when the couple feel ready to do so. Clarke rummages through the drawer one last time, letting out a triumphant squeal when her hand finds the bottle of lube hidden under Clarke’s favorite dildo. 

Fully equipped for a night of passion, Clarke makes her way to the bed, intent on fluffing pillows and moving some candles about to increase the mood lighting. Having just finished poofing up Lexa’s pillow, she catches Lexa coming out of the bathroom in the corner of her eye. Clarke grins and tracks Lexa’s journey into the room, blue eyes raking over Lexa’s lithe body, finding green eyes shining with desire and excitement as Lexa gently towels off her hair, leaving the brown locks cascading over a shoulder. 

When her hair is damp rather than soaking, Lexa realises that she now has a spare towel with nowhere to put it. She glances over to Clarke, knowing that her niron is likely waiting expectantly for her to drop it onto the floor, so that Clarke can comment. Lexa juts her chin and shoves an end of the towel through one of the gaps in the wooden panelling that runs parallel to the bed. She turns back to Clarke and cocks her head.

“I don’t see how that’s better,” Clarke points out, but she lets the matter drop, eager to get Lexa’s nakedness in her hands. She rounds the bed to where Lexa is standing and pulls Lexa towards her by those gorgeous, flared hips. She sees Lexa’s throat shift as her lover swallows, and Lexa’s pupils are blown with love and lust. She stares into Clarke’s face, a mixture of wonder and adoration upon her face that brings a bashful red to Clarke’s cheeks. Unable to stand that wondrous gaze any longer, Clarke closes the remaining space between them and presses her lips to Lexa’s in a gentle, almost tentative kiss.

Lexa shifts Clarke closer to the bed, then pushes Clarke down onto it enthusiastically, scrambling up on top of her, straddling creamy hips and pressing Clarke into the mattress. Clarke lands with a huff and a giggle, enamoured with Lexa’s eagerness. Lexa cups Clarke’s cheeks and plants chaste little kisses all over Clarke’s face: forehead, adorable nose and cheeks, chin dimple, and last of all, Clarke’s eyelids ever so gently when Clarke’s eyes squeeze shut at the affection given so freely. Lexa sits up on her heels, whispering for Clarke to open her eyes. When Clarke’s eyes flutter back open, Lexa stares into them and murmurs, “Clarke, I’m so lucky to be loved by you. I don’t know what I did to deserve your love, but I’m glad to have it.” 

Clarke flushes pink at Lexa’s words, tries and fails to find a coherent response, choosing instead to pull Lexa back down for another kiss, slow and deep, showing Lexa how much she loves her through her actions, if not her words. The kiss is languid and gives Clarke some time to find her words, and when Lexa pulls back for a gasp of air, Clarke makes up for the loss of contact by finding Lexa’s hands with her own and holding tight. “Lexa, I want to make this so perfect for you,” she whispers, “I want you to teach me--”

“Teach you what, Clarke?” Lexa asks, pulling Clarke’s hands with her as she rises to rest on her heels again. She rubs her thumbs over the back of Clarke’s hands and then places them over her tits. She knows that Clarke will be able to feel her heart hammering against her chest, her own ears ring with the thudding of her quickened pulse.

“How to make you feel good babe. How to make you feel safe and relaxed,” Clarke answers, her palms testing the slight weight of Lexa’s gorgeous little tits as she speaks, massaging the small globes, “then how to fuck your ass until you’re screaming out my name,” Clarke continues, and now her fingers find Lexa’s nipples and roll them into hard, keen peaks. She pinches them both, tugging ever so slightly until she elicits a hiss from Lexa, “I wonder if you’ll be as loud as when I use my tongue? Or my fingers? Louder than that even? I can’t wait to find out, babe,” she muses, punctuating just about every word with a tug or a pinch.

Lexa’s breath hitches at Clarke’s words, at the feeling of Clarke’s cool fingers playing at her nipples, a smile spreading over her face. “I don’t think I’ll have to teach you much niron, you’re already so good with your fingers.”

Hearing that makes Clarke feel just a little smug and she’s overtaken with the sudden urge to prove Lexa’s statement absolutely correct. Clarke’s hands drop away from Lexa’s tits to grab hold of generous hips, and then Clarke uses her hold as leverage to flip them on the mattress, rolling them both until she is on top and nestled comfortably between Lexa’s legs. She presses a chaste peck to Lexa’s lips, right on her cute little freckle.

“First,” Clarke announces, “I’m going to get you soaking wet.”

Lexa opens her mouth to ask Clarke just how she plans on doing that, but before she can get any words out, Clarke is already kissing her. Clarke’s tongue sneaks past Lexa’s open lips and maps the inside of Lexa’s mouth, Lexa sucking on the muscle and reluctant to let it go. 

Clarke changes her attack, withdrawing her tongue and nibbling Lexa’s bottom lip, pulling a moan from her Commander. Clarke’s hands find Lexa’s pert little tits just as Clarke kisses down Lexa’s chin, across her jaw, to her neck, where Clarke immediately attaches her lips to Lexa’s pulse point and sucks a bruise to the delicate skin there.

Clarke’s hands on her tits, pulling at already pebbled nipples, and Clarke’s mouth on her neck is having the intended effect on Lexa; Lexa can feel the wet heat pooling between her thighs. But Lexa wants more, and she puts her hands on Clarke’s head to push her down, towards her chest. “Clarke, beja,” Lexa pants, “I want your mouth on my chest, suck my tits.”

Not wanting to disobey her love, Clarke kisses down Lexa’s neck and chest, not stopping until she pulls Lexa’s right nipple into her mouth, sucking and nibbling on the erect nub. 

Lexa arches into Clarke's actions, wanting Clarke to take as much of her into her mouth as she can. Clarke seems to know what Lexa wants and sucks as much of Lexa's tit into her eager wet mouth as she can, tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh. 

Clarke releases Lexa’s breast with a wet pop, and immediately attacks the other with the same ferocity. While her mouth is working, Clarke slides her left hand between them, running her fingers through the dark curls between Lexa's thighs, delighted to find that they are already wet with arousal. 

Pulling her mouth away from Lexa’s chest Clarke smirks, “So wet for me already Lex, I wonder,” Clarke teases, as she spreads Lexa's neat pussy lips, “what I'll find inside.”

Clarke lets out a hiss as she slides her fingers along Lexa's slit, dipping into her opening just slightly. Lexa is soaking, and Clarke's hand is coated and glistening. “Look at you,” Clarke groans, sliding two fingers into Lexa with ease, “dripping for me already. Your pussy feels so good Lex, so warm and ready for me.”

Clarke sets a lazy rhythm with her fingers, slow and deep, the barest brush of her fingertips against Lexa's front wall, avoiding Lexa’s clit entirely. 

Lexa lets out a moan of frustration at Clarke's lazy pace, but manages to find her voice to reply to Clarke, “Clarke, jok,” Lexa croaks out, tugging at the leather straps of the harness Clarke has slung round her hips, “I've been ready for your fingers since I saw you in the tub. You make me crazy.”

Clarke giggles and looks Lexa in the eye, “You do the same to me you know,” Clarke says, reaching between her own thighs with her other hand, gathering a copious amount of her own arousal on her fingertips, bringing them up to Lexa’s mouth. Clarke's eyes flutter shut as Lexa wraps her pillowy lips around her fingers and sucks. Clarke is more than happy to leave her fingers in Lexa's mouth, knowing that Lexa is enjoying the taste of Clarke on them. She focuses her own attention on keeping a steady pace with her other hand, middle and ring finger still buried deep in Lexa's pussy, thrusting skillfully, but without any intention of building Lexa towards her climax.

Lexa’s eyes roll back at Clarke's heady taste, and her tongue laps eagerly at the underside of Clarke's fingers, gathering every last drop of Clarke from them. She moans around the fingers, sucking at them a while before pulling back and releasing them. With her mouth empty again, Lexa's next moan is a little louder and the back of her head buries itself a little deeper in the soft pillow. 

“Clarke,” Lexa breathes out, “beja, niron.”

Clarke stills her fingers inside Lexa, giving Lexa more thinking power to say exactly what she wants, “What do you need, love?”

“Your finger, Clarke. Put your finger in my ass. Get me ready, ready for you to fuck me.”

Clarke can't stop the aroused whine that escapes her lips at hearing Lexa explain what she wants so clearly. Having such a talkative Lexa is still something of a novelty and Clarke adores the way that Lexa's voice sounds when she makes her requests, a pitch above normal and breathy. It’s a sure sign that Lexa’s control is slipping, so different is this voice from her normal, deep, self-assured speaking voice. 

“Always so eager for me to play with that gorgeous, tight ass,” Clarke coos as she pulls out of Lexa. Her fingers are drenched with her lover’s desire and Clarke promptly places them into her mouth and sucks them clean, reeling at Lexa's taste.

Lexa's eyes widen at the sight of Clarke sucking her own fingers like they might be the most delicious thing she's ever tasted. She battles to find her voice, wanting to make sure that Clarke knows she is more than ready for what is next, “Of course, niron. You always take such good care of me,” she says, “You make me feel so safe, Clarke.”

Clarke doesn't respond to Lexa, instead she reaches and grabs the lube off the bedside table where she left it ready and shifts onto her knees between Lexa's legs. Clarke's eyes meet Lexa's and never look away as Clarke removes the stopper from the bottle and pours a generous amount of the slippery, oily substance onto her fingers.

“Are you going to help me, babe?” Clarke asks, “Spread those cheeks for me, Lex, let me see you.”

Lexa complies, spreading her cheeks wide, giving Clarke a lovely view of her tight, puckered hole. “Like this?” Lexa prompts.

“Perfect,” comes Clarke's husky reply, “So fucking perfect. Every time I see you like this, that gorgeous little asshole all on display, fuck, Lex, I just want to eat you up.”

Clarke is teasing, she knows how much Lexa likes hearing these things, she knows that Lexa takes such pleasure in being made absolutely certain that Clarke adores doing these things to her. And though Clarke could more than happily make good on her words, right now it isn't what Lexa needs from her and so she is content to let her mouth water at the tempting sight.

Wasting no more time, Clarke brings her slippery fingers to Lexa's spread ass and she runs her index finger along Lexa's crease ever so slowly, making sure to leave a shimmering trail of lube in her wake. She barely makes contact with the dusky muscles in the centre of Lexa's ass, but even so she feels Lexa shudder as her fingertip glances over the puckered hole. Clarke has become quite the expert at this now, having indulged Lexa with fingers and tongue plenty since the first times. She quickly applies more lube to her fingers and now, Clarke focuses solely on Lexa's tight little asshole.

Lexa hisses and purrs in delight at the feeling of Clarke's fingers dancing over her asshole, setting the many nerve endings there to tingling. The tight muscles contract as she shivers and Lexa sucks in a breath, working against instinct and willing herself to relax and grant Clarke's probing middle finger entrance.

Clarke senses what Lexa is doing and she halts her circling, focuses on pressing firmly against Lexa's puckered ring. The lube on her finger makes it slide easily past the resistance and Clarke and Lexa both let out a mewl of satisfaction as Clarke's finger buries itself inside Lexa's ass. Clarke allows herself to enjoy the sight of her finger disappearing into that gorgeous little hole and then she sweeps her eyes up over Lexa's taut stomach and heaving chest to meet Lexa's wide-eyed gaze.

Clarke pulls her finger nearly all the way out of Lexa before sliding it back in, slow and deep. “Fuck, Lex, you look so good with my finger in your ass,” Clarke breathes, keeping eye contact with Lexa. Clarke starts fucking Lexa, slow and deep, delighting in the sight of her finger being taken in by Lexa. Clarke increases her pace, ever so slightly, asking, “Do you like my finger in your ass? Your ass feels so good wrapped around me Lex, so good.”

Lexa is groaning in time to Clarke’s thrusting, delighting in the feeling of Clarke’s finger inside her. She squeezes greedily against the digit every time Clarke withdraws it, heightening the sensation of each thrust. Clarke responds to this by putting pressure on Lexa's puckered ring each time her finger slides out and back in, pushing up and down and to each side in turn, stretching Lexa out and teasing the tight hole more open. Lexa gets louder, addicted to the stretch and relax of her asshole. Each thrust sends a shiver of delight through her body.

Soon, it isn’t enough, and Lexa finds her voice, “Sha Clarke, you make me feel so good. Give me more, beja, I need more.”

Clarke smirks and cocks an eyebrow at Lexa, reaching for the bottle of lube with her free hand, tipping more of the contents out on her her index finger, sliding her middle finger all the way out of Lexa and replacing one finger with two. Lexa is so relaxed, so ready for it, that it takes Clarke only a little effort to tease Lexa open enough with a few firm circles and then Lexa's eager little asshole opens to her and her two fingers glide inside, into the tight heat of Lexa's perfect ass.

Lexa hisses at the stretch, loving the way Clarke’s fingers fill her up, bucking against them, trying to get them as deep as they will go. “Jok, Clarke, sha,” Lexa whimpers, “fuck me, beja.”

Clarke fucks Lexa slow and deep, letting Lexa get used to the greater stretch. Clarke breaks her eye contact with Lexa, letting her gaze fall to her fingers that are disappearing into Lexa’s tight ass. It’s a sight Clarke thinks she’ll never get tired of. Clarke realizes then, that Lexa is not just slippery from the lube on her fingers, as her eyes travel slightly higher she notices that Lexa’s pussy is dripping, overrun with desire and mixing with the lube on Lexa’s crease and Clarke’s fingers.

“I love how wet this makes you Lex, your pussy is soaking. I love that I do this to you,” Clarke murmurs, eyes glued to Lexa’s glistening pussy opening. 

The sight is simply too tempting, too inviting. Clarke shifts the angle of her fingers inside Lexa, the movement making Lexa moan out Clarke’s name, until Clarke can press the tip of her thumb to Lexa’s slit, right at her overflowing entrance. Clarke glances up at Lexa, waits for Lexa’s nod of consent and then their eyes never leave each others as Clarke slips her thumb inside Lexa’s pussy to the knuckle, and immediately hooks it against Lexa’s wall. She brings the fingers inside Lexa’s ass to a halt a moment, to let Lexa get accustomed to the new sensation of having Clarke in both holes.

“Fuck, so wet and hot for me Lex. You feel amazing. I love having you all wrapped around me like this,” Clarke all but growls.

“Sha, Clarke,”Lexa responds, voice higher than ever from pleasure. Lexa fights to keep her eyes open and on Clarke’s, even when they are desperate to squeeze shut at the ecstasy of feeling so full. So loved. Lexa starts to move her hips, eager for Clarke to move her fingers again. “Beja, Clarke,” she breathes out.

Clarke feels her own pussy ache at hearing Lexa beg, it always gets her so worked up. Keen to give Lexa what she wants, Clarke immediately slides her fingers out of Lexa’s ass before immediately gliding them back in as far as they will go. She fucks Lexa’s asshole with more purpose now, wanting to get Lexa ready to take the toy. Her thumb she keeps still, buried in Lexa’s hot pussy, for Clarke knows that moving it would have Lexa falling apart far too soon. Clarke is content to keep it right where it is against Lexa’s wall, and her head spins because her clawed thumb can feel the movements of her own fingers inside Lexa’s ass.

Lexa throws her head to the side and groans as Clarke picks up her pace, her fingers pumping into Lexa’s ass with fervor now. Every thrust in brings with it the most delicious feeling of fullness and then, as Clarke pulls back out, the shuddery, wonderful sensation of release. Lexa knows she is getting more relaxed, more pliant around Clarke’s ministrations, but she cannot find it within herself to stop Clarke just yet. “Sha Clarke, like that. Fuck me hard, niron. Fuck me hard in my ass. You feel so good, Clarke,” Lexa moans out as she readjusts her white-knuckle hold on her own ass cheeks, keeping them parted wide for her niron, knowing that her words and the sight of her spread out and willing will encourage Clarke not to stop fucking her.

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke hisses. She knows exactly what Lexa is doing, she is more than aware that Lexa would happily let them continue like this all night long. Clarke decides to be clever. She doesn’t stop fucking Lexa, not when Lexa has asked her so sweetly not to, but Clarke at least still has the mental power to remember where they are supposed to be going tonight. Clarke pulls out of Lexa and quickly applies more lube, loving the renewed ease with which she slides her digits back inside. Now, when she withdraws them, Clarke scissors her fingers just slightly, pushing and straining against the tight, sensitive ring of Lexa’s asshole. The action earns her perhaps the loudest moan so far from Lexa, and Clarke feels herself shiver at the knowledge of just how much Lexa loves to be teased like this.

“I know you love this,” Clarke says as she repeats the action, again, again, “I know you adore the feeling of being stretched out, of having that tight little hole teased wide open.” Clarke dares to brush the pad of her buried thumb against Lexa’s pussy wall as she pulls out of Lexa’s ass once more, pushing out harder than ever against the puckered, beautiful muscles. It makes Lexa tremble visibly and Clarke lets her eyes rake over her lover, enjoying the rapid rise and fall of Lexa’s chest, the sweat beading on her long neck, the way her tummy goes so taut and shows off every muscles.

“Clarke,” Lexa whimpers, “More. I need more.”

“More?” Clarke prompts and she withdraws thumb and fingers now to give Lexa the chance to think.

“I want the toy, Clarke. I want you to fill me up,” Lexa manages to get out, glad for the little breather.

Clarke’s stomach flips excitedly at Lexa’s request and Clarke grabs their new glass toy from the side table. “I’m gonna use it by hand first, so you can show me what you want?” Clarke ventures.

Lexa manages a grin at that and nods her head vigorously against the pillow, messing her curls even more than they’ve already been messed by her writhing. “Yes,” she agrees, “Get it ready Clarke. Jok, I want it so bad.” To demonstrate her point, as Clarke prepares the dildo with a healthy coating of lube, Lexa gets herself ready by raising her legs off of the bed. Her warrior’s suppleness makes it easy for her to lift them up to her shoulders and then she hooks her arms around them to keep them aloft. This position keeps her ass well spread, and Lexa feels herself swallow hard as she catches Clarke’s focus dart immediately from the toy to her exposed slit and asshole.

Clarke sucks in a breath at the sight of Lexa presenting herself to Clarke. Her pussy is all swollen from arousal, and that beautiful puckered asshole has been left gaping ever so slightly by the work of Clarke’s fingers. Clarke is fascinated, enamoured, with the sight and she can’t help but to press her index finger against the little hole and tease circles against it. “So ready for this, Lex,” Clarke says and she replaces her finger with the rounded tip of the dildo. The toy is slippery with lube and Clarke pushes it ever so slightly against Lexa’s opening, teasing while she waits.

“Sha, Clarke. I need it, beja,” Lexa says, already squirming in expectation at the feeling of the smooth glass teasing against her asshole. Lexa gasps when Clarke pushes more firmly with the toy, and its slippery surface presses inside, past the resistance of Lexa’s ring. Lexa moans as the didlo buries itself, the graduating thickness offering the most wonderful pressure against the sensitive hole. Lexa feels herself stretch to accommodate the toy, feels herself getting fuller and fuller with its length.

Clarke can only watch, mouth agape, as the length of the toy disappears inside Lexa, from that beautiful moment where the tip slides past the resistant muscles, to each inch in turn being taken by Lexa’s greedy ass. Clarke keeps pushing in, listening out for any sign of discomfort from Lexa. Clarke’s pussy thrums painfully, but Clarke focuses through it, knowing that tonight is all about Lexa, all about doing this to Lexa.

“Stop there,” Lexa says.

Clarke complies immediately , bringing the toys progress to a halt with around an inch, where the toy is at its thickest, still outside Lexa. Clarke purrs at the sight of Lexa’s tight little ass straining against the toy, at the slight twitching of the sensitive muscles around the welcomed intrusion. “You did so good, babe,” Clarke praises, “Fuck, you look so good with this toy buried deep in your ass. How does it feel, Lex?”

Lexa feels her ears burn at her niron’s praise, a burning that mirrors the wonderful, gratifying ache pulsing through her entire lower body. The glass toy feels wonderful thrust deep inside her ass, the firm width in stark contrast to the softness of Clarke’s fingers. Where Clarke could shift and bend her fingers pliantly to fit inside Lexa, now Lexa must accommodate the unyielding girth of the toy. She writhes on the mattress, hands leaving her legs and finding fistfulls of bedsheet. Lexa feels herself relax against the intrusion of the dildo, the keen, delicious burn giving way to a deep, throbbing satisfaction. “It feels amazing, Clarke. You make me feel so good. It’s perfect, niron, perfect in my ass.” Lexa gasps out a reply to Clarke at last.

Satisfied, Clarke beams down at her lover. With her left hand firmly on the base of the dildo, Clarke reaches out with her right and takes Lexa’s hand, desperate for the intimate, sweet contact. Lexa squeezes Clarke’s hand and smiles back, a lazy and satisfied smile, and Clarke hears Lexa let out a long sigh.

“You sound nice and relaxed, love. Are you ready for more?” Clarke quizzes.

Lexa sucks her lips into her mouth and nods, battles to find her words so that she can instruct Clarke, “Sha,” she says, “You have to get me ready to take it all, Clarke. So that it is safe for you to fuck me with the harness,” Lexa explains through shuddering breaths.

Clarke listens intently to Lexa’s word and nods that she understands, “I’m going to start so slow,” Clarke responds, purring the words out, making the learning process all part of the fun. “I’m going to fuck you in the ass with this toy. Slow and deep. Is that what you want, Lex?”

Lexa whines at Clarke’s words, at the sexy, low timbre of her voice. “Sha Clarke, beja.”

WIth Lexa’s moaned out go-ahead, Clarke pulls the toy almost completely out of Lexa, leaving only the tip inside to tease that sensitive little ring. Lexa lets out the most delicious and needy sound as the toy slips out of her, and Clarke watches in rapture as she pushes back inside, watching Lexa’s asshole stretch around the widening glass until it’s back inside as far as Lexa can take it for now.

“So good. Lex, your ass looks so good, taking this toy so nice. I love watching it slide inside you, watching it disappear into that wanting ass. You love this, don’t you?” Clarke can’t stop the words from spilling from her lips, absolutely set on making Lexa know just how amazing she looks with her perfect ass all full up with dildo. Clarke pumps the toy out and back in again, and again, setting a slow and purposeful rhythm, loving the way it makes Lexa shudder, adoring the twitch of Lexa’s asshole around the glass.

Lexa cannot respond to Clarke now, the feeling of the toy fucking her ass deep and slow too good and robbing Lexa of the use of speech. She can only moan and whine and whimper. Her eyes squeeze tightly shut and Lexa trembles upon the mattress. Each slide of the toy sends shudders through her muscles, the aching stimulation of every nerve ending in her ass sending an echo of sensation to her pussy, to her throbbing clit. Lexa can feel herself growing more accustomed to the toy with each push in, her asshole’s resistance lessening with each languid thrust.

“More,” Lexa stutters out.

“Fuck,” Clarke grunts at the request and she pulls the toy almost all the way out, pours lube on its length, and glides it back inside Lexa’s ass, pushing more firmly so that Lexa’s asshole stretches out and allows an extra half-inch inside. “Well done, babe. You’re so good for me,” Clarke mutters, and she starts to fuck Lexa again, a little deeper now. She thrusts a few times and then,

“Clarke. More.” Lexa whispers. The toy is thrust so deep inside her now and Lexa’s mind is cloudy with the feeling, but still it isn’t enough. She wants to take it all, she wants Clarke to see her asshole stretching wide to take every last inch of the toy that Clarke gifted to Lexa. She wants Clarke to see just how perfect it is for her, how much she loves having it deep inside her ass, how she craves the burning ache of having the whole toy thrust inside her.

Clarke bites her lip at Lexa’s request, adoring how greedy Lexa gets when she’s like this, spread open for Clarke with her ass full. Clarke retracts the dildo just slightly and then eases back in, not stopping now, but ever so gently pushing past the remainder of Lexa’s resistance. The last inch of the glass slips inside Lexa’s asshole and Clarke stops, right before the place where the dildo tapers thin again so that it can be attached to a harness.  
Lexa groans towards the ceiling, hand holding on tightly to Clarke’s. The bottom of the toy is so wonderfully thick, and with it stationary inside her like this, it supplies constant and intense sensation to the sensitive area just past her asshole, where the puckered muscle of her opening gives way to the inside of her ass. Lexa gives herself just enough time to adjust to the strain, and then she is lifting her hips up off the bed.

Needing no more encouragement, Clarke moves the toy again. She picks up her previous slow rhythm, letting the toy slide out to the tip and all the way back in again, a deliciously unhurried and deep rhythm. Clarke cannot tear her eyes away from the sight, and so she keeps her ears open and revels in the noises Lexa makes. Her lover is getting louder with every thrust, lifting her hips to meet Clarke’s pace with growing urgency. Clarke responds by quickening her pace just a little, then a bit more. Soon, she is fucking Lexa’s ass at a good, steady rhythm and Lexa’s moans have morphed into a whined out mixture of Clarke’s name and curses.

“Sha, jok, jok, Clarke,” Lexa whimpers out, “Jok ai, Clarke, jok ai os.” The glide of the toy is so good, the feeling has set every nerve in Lexa’s body to aching and she must do something about it or she thinks she might simply explode. Not wanting to let go of Clarke’s hand, Lexa moves her free one to her own tits and her fingers quickly find a stiff nipple, giving a biting tug to the bud. Lexa hisses in satisfaction, the additional sensation doing just a little to lessen the ache in her tummy. But then the feeling of her own hand palming the slight weight of her pert, little tit is the only thing Lexa can feel, for Clarke pulls the toy completely from Lexa’s ass without warning. Lexa lets out a pathetic whine of protest, her lips forming a pout, and her eyes opening to stare questioningly at Clarke.

Clarke waits until Lexa’s accusing eyes are set on her own, and then she drops the toy to the mattress and reaches out with her now free hand to halt Lexa’s self-pleasure. “That, is my job,” Clarke lets out.

Lexa juts her chin upwards, “You had no free hands,” she points out.

“No, but I could have,” Clarke counters and she lets go of Lexa’s hands so that she can shift from her kneeling position to lower herself onto Lexa’s body. She can’t resist stealing a quick kiss, for Lexa is still pouting and it makes her mouth irresistible. When they part, Clarke rests her forehead against Lexa’s. “I think I’ve got the hang of this, babe. I would love to try fucking you with the harness,” Clarke whispers.

Lexa considers a moment. Clarke has picked up the necessary skills as quickly as ever and there hasn’t been a time that Lexa felt uncomfortable or unsafe with what they were doing. Lexa smiles, “Ok, I’d like that,” she responds, “Let me ride you first, Clarke.”

Clarke hums at the mental images, “That sounds amazing,” she agrees. Clarke promptly lifts herself up off Lexa and grabs for the dildo, expertly affixing it to the harness she has been wearing ready for this exact moment. Clarke is shivering with excitement as Lexa picks herself up onto her knees and moves, giving Clarke the space to lie on her back in the middle of the bed. After kneeling for so long, the soft mattress and the tickle of the furs against her back are more than welcome.

Lexa waits until Clarke is comfortable and then she bends at the waist to kiss Clarke some more. It’s hot and open-mouthed and quickly gets sloppy. Lexa sighs when they part. “Ai hod yu in, niron,” she whispers before pecking Clarke’s cheek.

“I love you too, Lex. So much,” Clarke replies and she feels like her heart might just burst with the affection she feels. Lexa pauses for just one more kiss, and then Clarke watches adoringly as Lexa moves down the bed and straddles her thighs, bringing herself down flush with Clarke’s skin just behind where the toy juts up from the harness. 

Lexa eyes up the toy, feeling greedy again and desperate to have it back inside her. She reaches for the lube and applies a generous amount to the smooth glass, covering it from tip to bottom with the slippery liquid. Lexa reaches around herself and applies the leftover lube that’s on her fingers to her asshole, teasing herself just a little by letting her index finger slide inside for a second, humming as she does so that Clarke has no doubts about what is happening.

“Naughty,” Clarke breaths out and they both laugh.

Lexa retracts her finger and lifts herself up, shimmying until the strap-on is directly underneath her ass. She reaches a hand between her legs to hold the toy in place and begins to lower herself down until the tip of the glass presses against her asshole. Lexa lets herself relax and slips onto the toy.

Clarke watches transfixed as Lexa impales herself on the strap-on, taking every inch of the toy into her ass nice and slow. The satisfied moan that escapes Lexa’s parted lips, and the way she throws her head back in pleasure to reveal that long, graceful, sweat-sheened neck is almost too much for Clarke to bear. The deep ache of love and arousal she feels only gets worse as Lexa settles herself atop Clarke, dildo buried all the way in her ass, and then Lexa reaches both hands up to sweep her errant curls away from her damp forehead. Clarke nearly wishes she had her sketchpad to hand, to capture the beautiful sight, but that would mean she’d have to wait for the next part and Clarke isn’t in the mood for delays. She simply enjoys ogling Lexa and waits.

Lexa battles her eyes to open against the intense pleasure of being filled again and she peers down at Clarke with wide eyes. “I thought you wanted your hands free for a reason, Clarke?” she teases, the position of control Lexa has making her words come a little easier.

Clarke sniggers and reaches up, cupping Lexa’s pert tits in her hands. She can feel Lexa’s racing heart. “Satisfied?”

Lexa’s lips tug upwards, “Not yet,” she says, and with that she lifts herself off the dildo before lowering back down, riding the strap-on with unashamed, wanton need. “Jok, Clarke, this feels so good,” Lexa growls out. She lets herself lean back and her hands splay out on the mattress to support her weight.

“You look amazing, Lex. I love watching you tremble as you ride me, fucking your own ass on me. You look so sexy taking me in like this, so deep,” Clarke always knows exactly what to say back.

Lexa growls out her niron’s name, rides Clarke harder. She shifts forward a little and her hands find Clarke’s breasts, the round, generous globes of flesh comforting to squeeze as Lexa fills her ass full of dildo. Clarke responds with a satisfied moan and her own hands start to move against Lexa’s tits, cool palms teasing nipples before fingers pinch and roll the buds into even harder peaks. The added stimulation drives Lexa wild and she fucks herself with abandon now, reveling in the feeling of every glide. Her pussy is dripping, and the deeper Lexa takes the strap-on, the more her clit bumps against Clarke’s pelvis. Still, the unmeasured and mostly glancing contact isn’t enough. When Lexa feels Clarke start to lift her hips in time to Lexa’s movements, she can’t stand it any longer.

“Clarke,” Lexa moans, not stopping her movements, impaling herself over and over, “Clarke, I need you to fuck me properly, beja. Take me,” Lexa lets out and she finds the willpower to halt her movements and hop off Clarke, immediately readying herself on hands and knees, surrendering the control that riding the strap-on afforded her to her niron.

Clarke takes a few seconds to process what is happening and then she curses in arousal at the sight of Lexa getting herself onto all fours. Clarke is up onto her knees like a shot, moving to position herself behind her waiting lover. Clarke raises her hands to Lexa’s generous ass cheeks and spreads them wide, is greeted by the most beautiful sight of Lexa’s asshole. “Fuck you always look so gorgeous like this,” Clarke whispers as she applies more lube to the strap-on and to Lexa’s crease, making sure that Lexa’s asshole, still gaping just a little, is well covered. “I’m going to fuck you so good, Lex,” Clarke announces as she replaces the bottle stopper and drops the lube to the mattress where it’s close at hand. Clarke takes a grip of the dildo and teases Lexa’s crease with the tip, making her lover whine and shudder. Then, Clarke presses against Lexa’s already pliant asshole and guides the strap-on inside. Clarke’s lips part at the sight of Lexa’s ass taking the toy so eagerly and Clarke keeps pushing in until she bottoms out.

“Jok, Clarke,” Lexa groans as she is filled up once more. She doesn’t know how much longer she can stand the intense pleasure and her legs tremble, threatening to give out, but stubbornly holding onto every last bit of strength. The position heightens the fullness, the dildo reaching deep inside and it’s hard girth pressing out against the walls of Lexa’s ass. She doesn’t want to wait. “Jok ai, Clarke, beja. Fuck my ass now, take me. I’m yours Clarke, all yours.”

“Mine,” Clarke agrees as she pulls her hips back, “Mine,” she says again, more harshly, as she thrusts back in, fucking Lexa how she wants, how she needs, to be fucked.

“Sha, Clarke,” Lexa whimpers, and her hips quickly start to move in time to Clarke’s thrusts, and then quicker still, encouraging Clarke to keep pace. Lexa moans at the feeling of Clarke driving the dildo into her ass over and over, at the way in which Clarke’s hands alternate between gripping onto Lexa’s hips or lovingly sweeping over her back and sides as she fucks Lexa. The contact is everything Lexa wants, she needs more of it, and so she finds herself placing a hand to Clarke’s thigh, motioning for Clarke to stop. Clarke understands the nonverbal request immediately and stills her thrusts, and Lexa takes her chance to pick herself up into a kneeling position, rising until her back makes beautiful, hot contact with Clarke’s front.

Clarke moans and curses at the intense intimacy of the new position and she immediately wraps her arms tight around Lexa’s lovely, slight frame, letting her chin rest on Lexa’s shoulder. She feels Lexa’s grip on her thigh tighten and takes it as her signal to move again and Clarke pumps the rest of the way inside Lexa before pulling back out. She halts once more, makes quick work of reapplying some lube, pouring the stuff between their bodies onto the glass, and then she is fucking Lexa’s ass with fervour, totally enamoured with the skin-on-skin contact.

Lexa trembles and shudders in Clarke’s arms as Clarke claims her. Her mind reels at each delicious glide of the toy. When it is slow, there is a wonderful contrast between the ache of being filled and the ache of release as the toy is pulled out, but now, Clarke is fucking her faster and harder than ever before and the sensations all mix into one, shuddering throb. Lexa cries out with every single thrust, can feel herself climbing to the edge. She just needs a little more to send her spiralling over. “Clarke, beja,” she manages to say, but her words fail her after that.

Clarke nuzzles into Lexa’s neck, adoring just how much Lexa is enjoying this, knowing exactly what Lexa is trying to ask her for. She reaches her left hand down between Lexa’s thighs, brushing over neat brown curls to Lexa’s drenched pussy below. Clarke lifts her head, puts a hot mouth to Lexa’s ear, “Is this what you need, babe?” she asks as she drags two fingers through Lexa’s neat little lips, gathering up the wetness there. “My fingers here? Do you need to come, Lexa?” she asks, finding Lexa’s clit.

Lexa squirms against Clarke’s teasing, feels her ass tighten, contracting around the dildo with each tormenting glance of Clarke’s fingertips over her aching, swollen clit. “Shaaaa,” she moans out, slamming her hips back onto the strap-on.

Clarke chuckles darkly against Lexa’s ear, lets her tongue dart out to lick at Lexa’s earlobe, “I didn’t hear a magic word, babe.”

Lexa whimpers, not sure she’ll be able to give Clarke what she wants to hear, but desperate to do so. Her bottom lip wobbles from the effort of forming the simple word, “B-beja,” she chokes out.

“Good girl.” Satisfied, Clarke presses her fingers firmly against Lexa’s thrumming clit and starts circling against the sensitive nub. Clarke keeps up the pace of her thrusts, pounding Lexa’s ass with the strap-on with such force that Clarke’s knows her tits would be bouncing freely if they weren’t so firmly pressed against Lexa’s lovely back. With her left hand set to work between Lexa’s legs, Clarke sweeps her right over her lover’s perfect body, enjoying the feeling of tense stomach muscles, caressing the scar tissue at the top of Lexa’s abdomen, stroking under Lexa’s tits, sweeping down graceful arms. Clarke has no destination in mind, is simply enjoying the trembling of Lexa’s body under her touch, the feeling of soft damp skin. Then Clarke finds her wandering hand being captured by Lexa’s, and her lover brings it up, and guides Clarke’s palm around her throat, encouraging Clarke not to choke, but to squeeze just slightly, possessively. 

“Fuck, Lex,” Clarke lets out as Lexa drops her hand away. Clarke feels how tense Lexa’s neck muscles are under her hand, imagines that the same tenseness must be repeated in every single one of Lexa’s muscles. She finds herself eager to let Lexa finish.

Lexa arches her neck, loving the barest pressure of Clarke’s hand against the sensitive area, a sign of Lexa’s absolute trust of and surrender to her niron. She moans as Clarke picks up the pace again with her hips and hand both, the firm circles on Lexa’s clit matching the speed of Clarke’s thrusts as she buries the strap-on inside Lexa’s ass. Lexa’s whole body is alight with pleasure, a blistering tumult of sensations. She can feel the knot in her stomach tighten, tighten, threatening to give at any moment. “Sha Clarke, jok ai. Fuck my ass, Clarke,” Lexa lets out, wanting to encourage just a little more dirty talk before the end.

“That’s it Lex, take me up that tight little ass,” Clarke responds, letting the words tickle against Lexa’s ear, losing herself in the knowledge that Lexa loves to hear these things, “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, love. Letting me fuck your ass so hard. You like it hard, don’t you? I can tell. I can feel you shaking. Shaking while you let me claim you. With my fucking hand wrapped around your neck, fuck. So desperate. You’re a needy little thing, aren’t you?” Clarke asks. She bites the shell of Lexa’s ear when she hears no response but moaning from Lexa. “I said ‘aren’t you’?” she repeats.

“Sha, Clarke,” Lexa answers, “I’m yours.” The feeling of Clarke’s teeth sinking into her left trapezius, surely hard enough to leave a mark there, is Lexa’s final undoing. Lexa feels as her whole body goes tense for a second, before her entire world explodes into the deepest, most intense shudders of climax.

Clarke removes her hand from Lexa’s clit the moment she feels Lexa tense and lets her palm splay over Lexa’s stomach, both to guide Lexa through her orgasm and to enjoy the rippling of the muscles there as Lexa trembles through her climax. Clarke stills her hips, the strap-on buried deep in Lexa’s ass, and she simply holds her lover as Lexa falls apart. Lexa is screaming out Clarke’s name over and over as she is overtaken with violent, shaking waves of pleasure. Clarke holds her tighter and peppers kisses over the bite mark she has made on Lexa’s shoulder. When she feels Lexa’s shudders start to lessen, Clarke pulls her hips back slowly, withdrawing the toy at just the right time to make Lexa’s climax last a few more agonizing seconds. Then, Clarke feels Lexa go limp in her arms. She gives Lexa a quick, loving hug, before relinquishing her hold on Lexa, giving Lexa the room to flop face first onto the bed, totally spent and with no strength left to remain upright.

“Fuck,” Clarke breaths out. Her own hands are shaking with exertion from fucking Lexa so hard as she reaches and undoes the straps of the harness. She removes the glass dildo and places that and the bottle of lube carefully on the table top. The harness she drops onto the floor and then she sticks out a foot over the mattress to kick it safely under the bed where it isn’t likely to trip anyone in the middle of the night.

At last, Clarke is able to join her spent lover on the bed and she flops herself down next to Lexa, half-convinced that Lexa might already be asleep. Lexa isn’t quite there yet, though, and the moment Clarke has made herself comfortable on her back, Lexa finds the will to shift herself. She throws an arm and a leg over Clarke’s body and settles her head against Clarke’s breast with a sleepy whimper of approval at the most comfortable pillow.

The couple stay like that in utter silence a while, Clarke wanting to give Lexa the time to either drift to sleep or find herself again. That is until she feels the unmistakable wetness of tears on her skin. “Lex? Are you ok?” Clarke prompts in a soft whisper.

Lexa gulps and nods her head against Clarke’s breast, burrowing further into the soft flesh. “Yes,” she croaks, “A little overwhelmed,” she offers.

Clarke hums in understanding and brings up a hand to stroke Lexa’s wayward curls. “That was pretty intense,” she agrees, and then, “You did so good, love.”

Lexa lets the praise wash over her, lets the sound of Clarke’s voice ground her. The gentle tears stop coming. “I’m alright,” she reiterates, not wanting Clarke to worry, “You were amazing, Clarke. I love you so much.”

“Ai hod yu in seinteim. Now hush, Lex, try to sleep,” Clarke urges, for she knows that Lexa must really be battling against exhaustion to keep talking. To sweeten the deal, Clarke starts scratching against Lexa’s scalp and she quietly hums out a lullaby from her childhood. Clarke detects the shift in Lexa’s breathing and smiles, her heart bursting with love for Lexa, for her Commander, for her needy little thing.

**Author's Note:**

> She cry.


End file.
